tips_for_the_northern_frontier_robloxfandomcom-20200214-history
Flintlock Weapons and Match Ups
Tactics for all players...(UNFINISHED) * Learn to use something called "Quick Switch". It is where you fire your primary and secondary(musket and pistol) consecutively and quickly. It is very effective if you can do it fast enough to hit your opponent with both your musket and ''your pistol before he/she can react. * You might also see something called a "Pop Up". Thats when you take cover behind a hill, mountain, wall, etc. and then wait for your opponent to go ''out ''of cover. When that happens, you just up, aim, and fire at your opponent quickly. This ensures that not only do you get a hit off of your opponent, but he has little chance in hitting you back. This might be hard for some people though, as aiming to compensate for the jump and doing all the actions in the time of the jump is hard to execute effectively for some people. * Hold your fire until your enemy is at least at the maximum range of the Charleville Musket. Not only would this save you some ammo, but it can keep your position hidden. * Always try to reload behind cover. Charleville Musket '''Overview:' The Charleville Musket is a pretty balanced weapon; It is a single-shot musket and does 70 damage per hit landed. It is fairly cheap and has decent reload speed and range, making it an easily accessible weapon for everyone, and a somewhat popular weapon amongst beginners. It is legal to carry for all colonists. Match Ups and Tactics: * Because of this weapon's relatively high damage, pairing it up with a Long Pistol, Dual Pistol, or Sharpe Pistol to get a two-shot KO. * Do not let your opponent get too far away if they have a Kentucky Rifle. The Kentucky Rifle has a longer range than the Charleville musket, and so if your opponent does that, it might hint that he knows he has a longer ranged musket and that he is trying to pick you off at a distance where you cannot fire back. You can identify a Kentucky Rifle by seeing if there is a piece of sharp metal sticking out the end of the rifle(which is the bayonet that comes with a purchase of the Kentucky Rifle). * Going off point 2, if you find yourself out-ranged, either pick a position that has terrain advantageous to you so you don't need to worry about range, or sneak up on a hill closer to your enemy and then finish him off quickly with a Quick Switch or Pop Up if he is exposed. * This gun is great in close to medium ranged fights. Kentucky Rifle Overview: A long ranged single-shot musket that deals 50 damage per hit landed. It has a bayonet attached to the front that deals 50 damage per thrust, you can't block with this weapon, but it's thrust cannot be blocked by other players. Match Ups and Tactics: * Pairing it up with a Long pistol or Sharpe pistol can deal a two-hit KO. * By pairing it up with a Long pistol, you can use Quick Switch to snipe your opponents from afar before they can even hit you. * Get on higher ground so your opponent can't retaliate against you without a Kentucky Rifle of their own. * This gun is good for group fights; it's relatively high damage ratio can make killing your enemies from afar easy, and when it comes to melee, a group bayonet charge before going into melee(fighting with a cutlass, war axe, etc.) can help a lot. * If it is a 1v1, and you are about to go melee, shoot your opponent when he is out of range of your bayonet and then rush in with a bayonet thrust to quickly finish him off. * Since it has a quick reload speed as well, group firing squads against enemies at a distance can be very effective. * Because sniping is a common tactic with the Kentucky Rifle, make sure to pair up your shot with another pistol to finish your opponent off before he bandages. Two-barrel Musket Overview: A two-shot musket that deals 80 damage per hit landed. It is not too accurate, and consumes two flintlock balls. It has the range of about a Charleville Musket. Match Ups and Tactics: * Pair it up with any pistol to get an instant KO. * This weapon is great for long ranged to medium ranged firefights. * Do not try to hit someone from a long distance, as you would most likely miss due to it's bad accuracy and you will also consume two flintlock balls.